Dear Harry,
by harryandjamesluvr
Summary: A letter that Ginny writes, but never sends to Harry a little after the wedding. I may make it into a series of letters. You read and decide!
1. August 2nd

**Hey so I actually just added another story tonight and if you are reading this and haven't read the other one you should definitely read that too! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. J does!**

Dear Harry, 8/2

You've just left. I'm so confused. I mean of course I understand why you left Voldemort was coming. But I just cannot get myself to understand why you are there (wherever that is) and I am here. It's not fair. I can fight damn well. I know all about those stupid horcruxes and I could help you. But you won't let me. And please let's cut all your crap about my safety. If you gave a damn about my safety you would not have left me here for fucking Voldemort to torture for a while. I don't know why, but I seem to be his favorite little target when you aren't around. I suppose that goes back to my first year.

I guess I just miss you. I love you goddammit and I hate, HATE that that I love you so much. How stupid am I? You don't love me. You choose Ron and Hermione and you will again and again, always have. I can't compete with that. Consider my friend application withdrawn. I don't need to be part of the Golden Trio. When I go back to school I will make my own little golden trio me, Neville, Luna, Leslie, Seamus we can be a damn fine group we do not need you.

I thought I could be strong and tell myself this is because you care. I thought I could wait until you came back to me and fall back into your arms. And maybe I will, but right now it's not looking to good. I cannot convince myself you love me after they way you ended it. At a funeral? Really? Fine that's fine. But then after that kiss all I get is ignored? That's not fine. I don't know what to do. I need you. I do. But you don't need me. Where does that leave me? I guess I will just have to pick up the pieces and move on. That's what's best.

You still have all my love,

Ginny

**What do you think? I know it may seem a little….dramatic, but I don't buy that crap that Ginny was totally okay with what happened between them and when I get around to writing my post final battle fic I will go more into that. I think this is going to have more chapters even though I meant for it to be a one-shot. What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**

**~Megan**


	2. August 3rd

**So here is the new chapter :):) I hope you like it. I really want to show a broken Ginny. I mean she just was left by Harry Potter. She isn't gonna be like she normally is, but I hope as the story progresses you see her going back to the normal Ginny! If that makes sense haha.**

Dear Harry, 8/3

The last letter was harsh. I'm not really angry. You did what you thought you had to do. I've ….cooled off. I know that you really really think that you are doing the right thing and I respect that because you usually right. Usually. Not in this case but you're gonna now so it doesn't matter. I love you so I will let you go and do whatever you need to do. Don't let me stop you. You may never read this but I hope somehow you know that you owe me nothing. You don't ever need to talk to me about what happened. Or tell me what you are doing. Obviously since you haven't it's not my business. Just don't worry about it.

I wish I could be in your head. I know how hard it must be knowing it up to you to stop him. What a burden for you I would do anything to take that burden from you, honestly. But baby it has to be you I can't imagine anyone but you who could handle it. Who could handle all the pain and the pushing people away and the secrets. And when it is all over and you are okay (Because you have to be okay) I know how many people will help you. Mum, Hermione, Ron, and every other wizard in the world. I wish things could be different and we could have a happy ever after, but this is our life, our paths. You can't change what you have to do and neither can I. I also can't change how I feel about this. I will not be the little protected girl or the one left behind, but I will never stop loving you. Huh, you know maybe we'll be together in another life.

Still Yours,

Ginny

**So yea that is basically her not just left behind super angry letter. It is still angsty but most of these will be! I love Ginny and I would never make her a fall into someone's arms girl! Tell me what you think!**

**Read and Review!**

**~Megan**


	3. August 21st

**Okay so I know I am awful because I haven't updated in like two weeks! In my defense I had a CT scan yesterday and an endoscopy last week so I have been pretty sick as you can assume from the above information. So this is the next chapter and if any of you have any ideas for what to talk about when ****Ginny gets back to school I would love to hear them! Okay read and review **

**Northumbrain, AryaAliceLuna, surferdude8225, La Fille Avec La Stylo, margauxmoran, priestpotter, and luveroflilyandjames thanks for reviewing! Those mean a lot to me!**

Dear Harry, 8/21

How are you now? I keep playing out all of these different scenarios of what has happened to you after you left. Maybe you left and apparated somewhere quite safe and that's how you stayed. Or maybe you apparated and you ran into some death eaters, but then you got away. Or maybe that happened and you didn't get away. I thought I heard Remus talking about Grimwauld place so hopefully you are safe there. But if they barley told me anything when you were here they are telling me nothing now. I hate how mum is trying to act like my mother again. **(A/N I have a different relationship for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley then the book say)** Since she has lost Ron I feel like she is trying to replace him with me. If only I was allowed to go visit my grandmum!

I don't know why I keep thinking about you and where you are. You made it clear how you feel. You left. Why can't I walk away too? You know what is awful? When you live in the same house as your ex-boyfriend. And your brother. Harry, if you think Ron and I didn't get along during the year be glad you didn't see any of our interactions during the summer. Especially after your umm birthday present. What a prat. He made you promise to stay away from me, didn't he? Let's make one thing clear. If you come back and want to go out again you will be dating me and not Hermione, Ron, and I. That isn't how it works. I suppose that's why I have so much resentment for you right now. All the secrets and the never leaving Hermione and Ron's side. It's not the kind of thing I have ever had to put up with in a relationship, but Harry it's you. How could I not overlook it for you?

Still Yours (I'm working on it),

Ginny

So this is sort of a little all over the place, but when you write a letter is it usually categorized into sections? I feel like she is still in the mad at Harry phase not yet in the Oh wow Harry could die phase and definitely not in the I could die phase So review and answer this: Who is your favorite character in the book save Harry Ron Hermione? You can say them too, but which less prominent character? REVIEW!! I want 6 reviews before I update again!

~Megan


	4. September 3rd

**So I am back with this story **** I feel like now might be a good time for me to add another little letter to the previous three. This will be September 3****rd**** after they have been back at school for a while. And of course…this story is not mine, it is J's.**

Dear Harry, 9/3

Harry…school started again. If you are keeping track of the days I assume you would know that. I hope everything is going well for you. From what Moody told me horcruxes are hard things to get rid of, but you can do it. I'm not sure why I feel the need to write these letters; maybe it is because you always make me feel safe; just writing your name on a piece of paper makes me feel better.

I have to start helping people here. You have no idea what this is like, we all thought McGonagall would be the headmistress, but Snape is the headmaster! I mean that doesn't bother me too much; he was never mean to me. Not once in all five years so far, maybe it was just how he treated you. But two death eaters are here teaching us dark arts and anti muggle things. This is not Hogwarts, this is a training camp for future death eaters and that is not what I want to first years to think Hogwarts is. I have to stand up for them; it is what you would have done.

Neville, Luna, and I are not going to come out of this whole. Leslie has been forbidden to help us because she is the only one with good knowledge of healing spells and potions so we need her not to be hurt. I don't know what they are going to do to us, but I assume it won't be pleasant. The worst part is I bet you will never know. Never know how much I hurt and sacrifice, it is too much to ask for you to pay attention. Apart from you being locked in Voldemorts basement things probably couldn't be worse for you guys than for us, so at least I can take comfort in that.

Always my unwavering support,

Ginny

P.S. Don't say Voldemorts name out loud...it is taboo.

**All right, there is the newest part. Ginny is back into we are fighting a war mode. And still firmly believes Harry cares nothing for her, but how else would any of us get over a break up?**

**Haha review please! And tell me….how much did you LOVE Deathly Hallows!**

**~Megan**


End file.
